The King
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Xi Luhan! Kau tentu tahu itu berbahaya! Pernahkah kau berfikir nyawamu menjadi taruhannya, HAH ! " " Aku akan melakukannya. Demi Dia ... " HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

The King

Annyeong….

Ini FF pertama aku. Typo(s) yang sangat bertebaran. Dan pair ff ini HUNHAN. Cast lainnya, 'mungkin' nyusul. Ehehehe…

Ah, silahkan dibaca dan mohon bantuannya #bow

Terlihat dua namja tengah memandang mayat seorang namja yang sangat tampan, terbaring dalam sebuah peti mati. Apakah mayat itu berbau ? Sayangnya tidak! Dan kenapa mayat itu terlihat baik – baik saja ? Akupun tak tahu..

Salah satu namja disana, menghampiri pinggiran peti. Mata rusanya terus memandang mata yang tengah menutup itu. Jelas saja. Bukankah itu hanya mayat ? Sedang namja satunya hanya memandang namja bermata rusa itu. Ia tersenyum miris.

" Luhan "

" Aku tahu. Kau cukup bantu aku untuk membangkitkan Dia."

" Itu tidak mungkin, Luhan – ah . "

Luhan menatap tajam temannya. " Kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, Xiu.."

Xiumin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. " Xi Luhan! Kau tentu tahu itu berbahaya! Pernahkah kau berfikir nyawamu menjadi taruhannya, HAH ! "

" AKU TIDAK PERDULI, KIM MINSEOK ! AKU MAU DIA HIDUP KEMBALI! "

Xiumin terlihat kaget Luhan membentaknya. Ia memandang Luhan sendu. Luhan terlihat merengkuh perlahan tubuh kaku itu. Cukup kalian tahu. Tubuh kaku itu telah berumur ratusan tahun lamanya. Hah, bagaimana bisa ? Entahlah. Mungkin formalin ? Haha, tidak mungkin.

" Sayang. Bersabarlah.. Aku akan membangkitkanmu. Dan kita akan bersama lagi. Kau pasti merindukanku, bukan ? Chuu~~ " Luhan mengecup dan melumat pelan bibir kaku nan dingin milik sang mayat. Apa ia tidak takut ? Tentu tidak. Selama itu adalah Milik-nya.

Xiumin membuka suara. " Luhan.. Kau tidak akan melakukannya 'kan ? "

" Aku akan melakukannya, Xiu. Demi Dia ... "

Yapss…. Mm masih sangat gaje. Maklum, coba – coba.

Ahh, silahkan Reviewww…..


	2. Chapter 2

Musim dingin di bulan Desember. Daun – daun pohon Maple berguguran seiring salju yang mulai berjatuhan. Dari jendela kamar miliknya, Luhan memandang jemu dedaunan itu berguguran. Mengibaratkan dirinya seperti guguran daun Maple. Hatinya yang mendingin. Bagaimana tidak ? Ketika oksigen pengisi paru – paru milikmu direbut paksa untuk pergi? Dan ketika kehangatan dalam sebuah dekapan dari orang yang dicintainya menghilang ? Tidak. Luhan sangat tidak sanggup melalui ini. Terlalu sesak –sangat menyesakkan- pernafasannya. Ia butuh oksigen untuk hidupnya.

Luhan menutup jendela kamar perlahan. Menguncinya dengan cepat dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Menuju ruang perpustakaan pribadinya. Raut jemu menghilang dari wajah Luhan. Tergantikan dengan senyum manis yang sama sekali tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Cklek

Seketika pemandangan lemari – lemari besar berisi buku tebal menyapa penglihatannya. Luhan langsung mengunci kembali pintu besar itu. Ia mendekati salah satu lemari besar disudut kanan. Menelusuri dinding seolah mencari 'sesuatu'. Sebuah ukiran segiempat samar Luhan rasakan. Dengan pasti ia tekan 'sesuatu' berbentuk segiempat itu.

Srekk srekk

Lemari besar itu bergeser. Memberi ruang cukup untuk dilewati. Seperti pintu. Luhan memasuki ruang itu. Yah, sebuah lorong rahasia. Tanpa ragu, Luhan memasuki lorong tersebut menuju sebuah ruangan yang sedikit temaram. Luhan menyalakan lampu dalam ruang itu. Mata rusanya memperhatikan tiap sudut ruang. Memastikan semua baik – baik saja. Ia beralih memandang sebuah peti ukiran kayu kuno ditengah ruangan. Peti yang berisi tubuh kaku milik sang suami. Lalu menghampiri peti itu.

" Sayang, aku datang.."

Luhan mencium dahi mayat didalam peti. Menyingkirkan anak rambut yang sedikit memanjang. Dan menatap penuh wajah tampan suaminya.

" Sehun – ah ~ Kapan kau bangun eoh ? Ahh.. apa kau mau aku buatkan sesuatu agar kau bangun hem ?" monolog Luhan. Senyum masih terkembang dibibir ranum Luhan. Tapi, coba kalian perhatikan mata rusa yang sendu itu. Oh tidak! Itu sangat menyakitkan..

Tes Tes Tes

Binar sendu itu berkaca – kaca. Sekali kedipan, loloslah air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Luhan. Ia masih saja tersenyum. Memandang tubuh kaku Sehun, suaminya tercinta. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah dari Sehun-nya. Hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dan wajah elok rupawan. Dewa manapun tak akan mampu menandingi ketampanan seorang Sehun – Oh Sehun – nya. Miliknya.

" Aku sangat meridukanmu.. Hiks .. hiks .. Kumohon, bangunlah Sehun – ah ~"

Flashback On

" Sehun – ah ~" Luhan berlari kecil memanggil Sehun. Ia tak perduli prajurit penjaga disana terganggu dengan teriakannya.

Sehun menoleh. Perhatiannya penuh kepada Luhan. Ia merentangkan kedua tangan siap meraih Luhannya.

Greep

Luhan meloncat (?) kedalam dekapan Sehun. Menikmati kehangatan yang ia nantikan sepanjang kepergian Sehun. " Hun – ah ~ Kali ini kau terlalu lama. Hi..hi..hi.." Luhan tertawa kecil. Ia merasa menang kali ini. Sehun tak menepati janjinya.

" Kau menang, Lu."

Tak ada ekspresi berarti dari Sehun. Luhan tidak perduli. Karena ia tahu, Sehun mendengarkannya. " Aku ingin ke Danau Heazert, Hun – ah. Besok waktunya bunga – bunga Heazert mekar. Pasti indah Hunnie – ya~"

Sehun tak sanggup untuk tidak terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Luhan. Tanpa melepas dekapan ditubuh ramping Luhan, ia bergumam ditelinga Luhan, " Fyuhh.. Ne. Apapun untukmu,"

" Yeayy.. Terima kasih Sehunnah," Luhan tersenyum ceria. Sedikit melepas dekapan Sehun dan beralih menatap wajah Sehun. Hingga ..

Chuu~

Sehun menangkap (?) bibir mungil Luhan dengan bibir miliknya. Melumat penuh kelembutan seolah bibir itu rapuh dan bisa saja terluka jika disentuh dengan kasar. Sehun menyesap, menggigit, dan mengulum bibir Luhan. Tak ada nafsu disana. Mencoba untuk menyalurkan rindu yang teramat sangat melalui ciuman itu. " Ngghh.." satu lenguhan dari Luhan lolos. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

Masih dengan semangat (?), Sehun menikmati kegiatan melumatnya. Ahahaha.. hentikan Sehun – ah. Luhan hampir pingsan. Dan seperti tersadar dengan pukulan kecil didadanya, Sehun melepas tautannya. Menciptakan benang saliva tipis diantara bibir mereka.

" Istirahatlah, Lu." suara baritone Sehun menggetarkan jantung Luhan. Wajah Luhan sukses memerah sempurna akibat ulah suaminya. " Kuantar ke kamarmu.."

' Apa – apaan itu ?' Luhan menggerutu sesudahnya. Sehun terlalu datar mengatakan itu. Terkadang Luhan heran kenapa ia bisa mencintai sosok Sehun yang seperti itu. Tapi toh ujung – ujungnya Luhan tidak perduli. Ia tersenyum senang dengan pelukan posesif lengan kekar itu dipinggang rampingnya.

Flashback Off

" Hunnah ~ aku berjanji kita akan bersatu lagi. Mianhe, aku tidak menurutimu. Aku pergi dulu, sayang. Chuup~" kecupan hangat Luhan beri. Membenahi pakaian kebesaran yang masih melekat di tubuh Sehun. Lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

'Odult Maniac'

" Xiumin – ah.."

" Ne Yang Mulia~ "

" Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Cukup Luhan saja," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Saat ini ia bersama Xiumin tengah menemani Luhan ke Danau Heazert tak jauh dari tempat persembunyian mereka. " Bantu aku memetik bunga Heazert ini ne," pinta Luhan.

Xiumin adalah satu – satunya teman Luhan yang masih setia disampingnya. Ia hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis kepada Luhan. Memetik beberapa tangkai bunga Heazert. Bunga indah khas negeri mereka. Negeri Whirlnds. Setelah merasa cukup, Xiu menyerahkannya kepada Luhan. Yang tentu diterima dengan senang hati. Tidak pernah berubah. Luhan masih dan akan tetap menyukai bunga Heazert. Bunga yang juga mempertemukan Luhan dengan Sehun.

Flashback On

" Nananana.." Luhan bersenandung kecil sambil memetik bunga yang ia temukan disekitar danau tengah hutan. " Bunga yang indah, huummhh.." Luhan menyesap harum bunga itu. Senyum indah diterpa matahari sore sukses menerpa wajah cantik Luhan. Seolah kecantikannya turut semakin bercahaya bersamaan sinar matahari. Luhan tak menyadari sepasang mata elang memandangnya tak berkedip.

" Indah.." gumam sosok pemilik mata itu bergumam. Sudut bibirnya menyeringai melihat pemandangan tersebut. Tanpa basa – basi, sosok yang ternyata adalah seorang namja menghampiri Luhan.

Sreekk Sreekk

Langkah kaki sosok itu ternyata sama sekali tidak mengganggu aktifitas Luhan. Terbukti dengan Luhan yang masih asyik menyesapi bunga ditangannya sambil memejamkan mata. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia memetik bunga yang ada didekatnya. Dan menghampiri Luhan. Bunga itu ia sisipkan ditelinga kiri Luhan. Merasa ada yang berbeda, Luhan sontak membuka mata dan terkejut menemukan seorang namja berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Aliran darah Luhan mengumpul disekitar pipi Luhan.

Sehun memandang takjub wajah Luhan. 'Manis', pikirnya. Mata rusa yang mengerjap bingung, bibir mungil ranum berwarna pink lembut, dan pipi yang sedikit chubby. Aigoo.. Sehun tak pernah tahu ada makhluk seindah ini. " Nnnu-nuguya ?" Luhan tergagap dengan mata mengerjap lucu memandang sosok namja didepannya. ' Tampan,' batin Luhan masih dengan pipi merona.

" Jangan takut." Sehun merasa gadis dihadapnnya sedikit ketakutan. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Sehun masih setia memandang wajah indah dihadapannya. Terpesona ? Jelass..

" Ah ini.. Luhan sedang memetik bunga Heazert."

" Namamu Luhan? "

" Ne Tuan.." sambil tersenyum manis, Luhan menjawab.

" Nama yang indah."

Dan semenjak itu, Luhan sering bertemu Sehun, namja yang ia temui di Danau Heazert, nama danau yang ia temukan ditengah hutan itu. Luhan yang hidup sebatang kara, diboyong Sehun ke istana. Karena ia akui, ia telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Xi Luhan.

Flashback Off

" Luhan – ah~ Kajja kita pulang. Sudah sore."

" Ne Xiu.."

Sambil memandang kembali Danau Heazert, Luhan melangkah pergi bersama Xiumin. Tanpa disadari Luhan, sebuah bayangan berdiri angkuh diatas permukaan danau. Menatap tajam Luhan dengan seringai mengerikan.

'Odult Maniac'

Kerajaan Whirlnds

Kalian tahu Kerajaan Whirlnds ? Itu adalah kerajaan yang didiami bangsa Polyp. Bangsa yang telah ada jauh sebelum manusia diturunkan ke muka bumi. Mereka bukanlah golongan malaikat, bukan pula Iblis jahat. Keramahan dan penuh kasih sayang ciri khas bangsa ini. Hidup layaknya manusia. Memiliki sayap layaknya burung. Kecantikan dan ketampanan yang tiada tara dibandingkan bangsa lain. Juga kemampuan mengontrol kekuatan angin serta menghilang. Belum lagi rakyatnya. Sangat ramah dan baik hati. Kepintaran yang melebihi bangsa lain membuat negeri ini sangat maju. Hasil pertanian dan peternakan melimpah ruah, serta anugerah keindahan alam indah bagai di surga.

Menarik bukan ?

Raja Oh Kyuhyun yang dikenal akan ketampanan dan penuh wibawa bersama Ratu Sungmin. Kombinasi menakjubkan dengan wujud Oh Sehun, putra sekaligus pangeran negeri Whirlnds. Wajah yang tampan dan cantik disaat bersamaan. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Sehun? Memang sifatnya sedikit dingin kepada orang lain. Tapi percayalah. Ia seperti itu karena kalian belum mengenalnya dengan baik. Sehun sedikit tertutup dengan seseorang yang baru –menurutnya-. Kecuali dengan Kim Jong In, sahabatnya sedari kecil.

Jong In sepupu Sehun. Ayahnya, Kim Joonmyeon dan Ibunya, Kim Yixing sangat dekat dengan keluarga raja. Suho, ayah Jong In merupakan penasehat istana. Xingxing, ibunya seringkali bercengkerama bersama Ratu Sungmin.

Yah, kehidupan yang damai. Namun tentu saja itu tak berlangsung lama. Ketika..

" Yang Mulia, hamba mendapat laporan dari Utara. Bangsa Yith membuat ulah kembali. Mereka menangkap bangsa kita untuk dijadikan budak. Apa yang harus kita lakukan Yang Mulia ? "

Raja Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah mengajari berbagai hal tentang pemerintahan kepada putranya, terlihat kaget. Ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan putranya. " Kumpulkan seluruh pejabat istana. Sehun, ikut aku.."

" Ne Yang Mulia.." Sehun beranjak dari sana mengikuti Appanya.

'Odult Maniac'

Aduuhh jadi berantakan. Mianhee #bow

Yeun akan berusaha lebih lagi untuk FF ini. Demi Sehun #plakk xD

Mian untuk karakter Sehun yang aneh, dan bahasa yang sangaattt anehhh…

Balasan review :

Dazelle Saputri : Gomawo ne sudah review ff abalku :)

Tenang aja, Luhan tetep unyu kok hehe.. Cara ny ? Ada dehh hihi

linkz : disini udah kejawab kan ? salam kenal :)

tuti handayani : Yeun jg bingung ini ttg apa #plakk

Hehe.. yang jelas disini udh kejawab kan ? Semoga memuaskan. review lagi ne ? xD #banyak maunya

Andd buat silent reader yang buanyak ituu #lirik - lirik

Makasih sempet mampir xD

Review lagi ?


	3. Chapter 3

Musim dingin yang sangat dingin. Angin semilir pagi membuat Luhan merapatkan mantel ditubuhnya. Saat ini ia tengah menyusuri jalan setapak sunyi tak jauh dari mansionnya. Ia bermaksud menuju pasar tak jauh dari situ. Sambil berjalan, jemarinya membenahi topi rajutnya dan masker yang menutupi separuh wajah Luhan.

" Hooo.. Pagi ini dingin sekali.."

Wajah Luhan sedikit memerah karena dingin. Kemana Xiu ? Luhan sengaja tak membangunkannya. Ia tak mau merepotkan Xiu.

" Ah, akhirnya aku sampai juga"

Mata rusa itu menelisik ke setiap sudut pasar. Sepertinya rusa kecil ini kebingungan.

" Aku harus mencari dimana? " monolognya.

" _Aghassi_.. Kau ingin mencari apa ? " seorang ahjuma penjual didekat Luhan menyapanya.

" _Ahjuma_. Aku mencari daging. Dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya? "

" Oh, lurus saja, _aghassi_. Lalu..bla .. bla .."

Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Setelahnya, ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergegas. Tak mau membuat Xiu mencemaskannya.

'Odult Maniac'

TAK TAK TAK

Luhan tengah berkutat didapur. Jemarinya dengan terampil memotong wortel. Ia berencana membuat sup untuk Xiu dan dirinya.

" Luu ~"

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Luhan menoleh. Terlihat Xiumin, berdiri sambil mengucek pelan matanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan "

" Aku mau membuat sup"

Mata Xiumin sontak membulat.

" Darimana kau mendapat bahan makanan, Lu~.. Bahan makanan kita 'kan habis? "

" Tadi aku pergi ke pasar.."

" MWO ?! Kau tidak apa – apa 'kan Lu~ ? Kenapa tak membangunkan aku eoh? Apa ada yang mengganggumu tadi?!"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Ya! Aku ini namja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Xiu~"

" Aniyaa.. Kau itu yeoja yang terperangkap dalam tubuh namja."

Luhan mendengus. Selalu saja seperti ini.

" Arraseo.."

" Anak pintar" Xiumin mem –pukpuk- kepala Luhan sayang.

Xiumin hanya tertawa melihat Luhan. Mengerucutkan bibirnya maksimal. Hei, itu menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan pipi yang membengkak itu.

" Hentikan Lu~ atau aku mencubit pipimu,"

Lagi, Luhan mengalah. Ia tak mau pipinya yang manis menjadi jelek karena cubitan Xiumin. Kembali kesibukan awal. Luhan melanjutkan memasak.

" Akhirnya siap juga.."

Ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah Xiumin. Teman manisnya itu tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja. ' Apa Xiumin tertidur lagi?' batinnya.

Luhan menggoyang pelan bahu Xiu.

" _Irreona_, Xiu~ nanti supnya dingin. Aku susah payah membuatkan ini untukmu.."

Xiumin menggeliat. Memandang Luhan dengan mata setengah mengantuk. " Ne, Lu ~"

Mereka makan bersama. Hening. Hanya dentingan piring dan sendok terdengar.

Setelah selesai, Luhan mebereskan alat makan dan menaruhnya di bak cuci.

'Odult Maniac'

Luhan saat ini tengah merenung di taman belakang mansionnya. Ia tak pernah pergi terlalu jauh dari mansion miliknya. Mansion ini ia temukan dalam keadaan kosong. Letaknyapun cukup jauh dari pemukiman penduduk.

Yahh, demi menghindari hal – hal tak diinginkan terjadi. Luhan menyisir surai panjang miliknya dengan jemarinya. Tatapannya sedikit kosong.

" Lu ~ jangan melamun."

Luhan memandang Xiumin. Mata rusanya berbinar redup.

" Apa selamanya kita disini, Xiu ? Tak melakukan apapun ? "

Xiumin terlihat berfikir. Menimbang apakah ia mengatakannya atau tidak. Luhan tahu itu.

" Katakan, Xiu. Apa kau tak ingin menolong Jong Dae dan yang lainnya? "

DEG

Terlihat Xiumin tersentak dengan perkataan Luhan. Itu mengingatkannya kembali pada Jong Dae, kekasihnya.

" Lu~.. Tidak ada cara lain. Selama Elder masih bersemayam dalam tubuh Sehun. Aku tak yakin dengan kemampuanmu. Iblis itu bahkan hampir membuatmu mati, Luhan – ah "

Xiumin sangat ingat. Saat Luhan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan Sehun. Luhan mengalami luka dalam hebat saat itu. Karena melawan Elder, iblis yang mengikat jiwa Sehun menjadi antara hidup dan mati.

Namun Luhan yang keras kepala bersikeras untuk mengalahkan Elder agar jiwa Sehun bebas. Tentu saja Xiumin sempat kewalahan. Karena tak mudah meredam amarah Luhan.

Lagipula, Elder bukanlah iblis sembarangan. Ia iblis terkejam sepanjang sejarah bangsa Yith. Elder hanya tunduk kepada sang raja. Tak mudah untuk mengalahkannya.

Sedang Luhan sangat yakin. Pasti ada cara untuk mengalahkan Elder.

" Kita harus menemukan reinkarnasi tabib Zhang.."

" Tabib Zhang? Bukankah itu marga _eomma_ Jong In?"

" Ya.. tabib Zhang adalah kakak Yixing _ahjumma_. Ia memiliki kemampuan penyembuh."

Mata rusa Luhan berbinar cerah. Tapi, sesaat kemudian maniknya kembali meredup.

" Dimana kita menemukannya, Xiu? Dunia ini luas. Bahkan makhluk berkaki disini aneh"

Mendengarnya Xiumin hanya tertawa pelan. Luhan tak banyak tahu karena Xiumin melarangnya berkeliaran jauh dari mansion. Hei, ia hanya tak mau orang – orang terkejut melihat Luhan.

Kenapa? Surai keemasan milik Luhan masalahnya. Ia namja. Tetapi parasnya sempurna bagai yeoja. Mata rusa yang bening, hidung bangir mungil, bibir kissable, dan tubuh ramping yang mampu menghipnotismu ketika melihatnya berjalan.

Belum lagi jika kalian melihat sayap miliknya terkembang. Seolah emas murni melekat dengan tubuhnya. Kulit Luhan kekuningan bening bercahaya. Jemarinya lentik. Tak salah Sehun tergila – gila kepada Luhan.

" Aku akan 'berdiam diri' malam ini. Semoga saja aku bisa menemukannya. Tak mudah menemukan aura tabib Zhang, Lu ~"

Kelegaan memenuhi setiap rongga hati Luhan.

" Terima kasih Xiu~.. Aku menyayangimu" Luhan memeluk erat Xiumin. Sahabat setianya.

" Apapun untukmu Lu ~.. Sahabatku.."

'Odult Maniac'

Ahh akhirnya apdet lagi. Gak apadeh g ada yang review #curhat

Maaf chapter kmarin sangat berantakan alurnya.

Dan entah kenapa, Yeun masih pengen tetep lanjut biarpun g ada yang nunggu.

DEMI SEHUN #plakk xD

N buat Tania3424 : ne udah dilanjut. Gomawo dah review :)

Review ato view lagi ?


	4. Chapter 4

The King

Flashback

" _Pergi dari sini! Hyung, bawa Luhan,"_

_Sehun berseru sambil tetap menjaga Luhan. Melayang rendah menghalau bara api yang mengarah kearah mereka._

_DDUUAARR_

_Luhan memberontak dari pegangan Xiumin, sahabatnya. Sungguh Luhan sangat ingin membantu Sehun yang terlihat kewalahan. " Tidak! Aku ingin bersamamu, Sehun! Kita lawan bersama,"_

_Sehun menghampiri Luhan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Luhan dapat melihat memar disekujur tubuh Sehun "Sstt, dengar Luhan. Pergilah bersama Xiumin. Aku baik – baik saja"_

_Air mata Luhan telah menetes. Ingin sekali dirinya percaya akan hal itu. " Tapi.."_

"_Jangan membantah!"_

_Seketika Luhan bungkam. Mereka saat ini berada di danau tengah hutan. Mata Sehun menelisik tiap pepohonan besar disana._

_Kini fokusnya penuh memandang pohon besar tak jauh dari danau. Sehun memandang telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan sinar terang kebiruan. Dan mengarahkan ke batang pohon besar itu._

"_Semua akan baik – baik saja, Yang Mulia" kalimat penenang itu ditujukan kepada Luhan._

_Luhan mengangguk. Sungguh ia berharap semua akan baik – baik saja._

_Sehun masih memusatkan kekuatannya kearah batang pohon. Tak lama, muncul sebuah pusara cukup besar terbuka lebar dari batang pohon tersebut. Luhan memandang tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan Sehun._

" _Cepat masuk! Tidak ada waktu lagi."_

_Tanpa aba – aba Xiumin langsung menarik Luhan paksa. Karena terlihat Yifan, pemimpin Bangsa Yith mendekat kearah mereka. Sehun mengembangkan kedua sayapnya bersiap melawan._

" _Ha ha ha.. Aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian. HHYYYAAAHHH…"_

_Sinar ungu pekat tampak siap menghantam tubuh Luhan._

"_Tidak akan kubiarkan!"_

_Sehun bermaksud menahan serangan itu. Namun.._

_SRASHH_

"_Aarrrggghh.." lengkingan panjang Sehun merangsek ke telinga Luhan. Sungguh Luhan sama sekali tak menyadari Sehun sudah ada dihadapannya._

" _SEHUN !"_

_Luhan memberontak lari menghampiri Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri. Helai bulu sayap Sehun nyaris habis karena menghalau serangan Yifan. Tak bisa dimaafkan! Dengan penuh amarah, Luhan bangkit menatap Yifan._

" _Wu Yi Fan!"_

_SYUUUTTT BRUAGHH # -_-"_

_Dengan seluruh amarahnya, Luhan membentuk angin tajam bagai pedang tepat kearah Yifan._

" _Uhuk .. uhuk .. Arrgghhh, " Yifan mengerang. Angin itu tepat mengenai ulu hatinya._

_SIINNGGG_

_Luhan hilang dengan membawa tubuh Sehun masuk ke dalam pusara bersama Xiumin. _

" _Argh, sial! Mereka lolos! "_

_Luhan Pov_

_Aku berhasil membawa Sehun. Kami telah keluar dari pusara itu. Aku tak menyangka, Sehun bisa melakukan ini._

" _Xiu, dimana kita ?" tanyaku. Kulihat Xiumin sama sepertiku. Tempat ini asing untuk kami._

" _Entahlah Yang Mulia. Suasananya sangat mirip dengan Hutan Winds. Hanya saja sedikit berbeda." _

_Memang. Akupun merasa seperti yang dikatakan Xiumin. Wangi mirip aroma bunga Heazert. 'Apakah ini negeri Whirlnds?' batinku._

_Seketika aku tersentak. Sebelum pergi, aku berhasil membawa Sehun bersamaku. Kupandang tubuh Sehun yang ada dipangkuanku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku merasa tubuh Sehun yang kaku seperti mayat._

" _Sehun.. Sehun .. Bangun Sehun."_

_Tak ada respon apapun. Tidak, Sehun pasti baik – baik saja._

"_Sehun! Sehun! kumohon sadarlah, Hiks .."_

_Diam. Sehun sama sekali tak bergerak. Aku tahu. Pasti mereka melakukan sesuatu pada Sehun. Karena, aku merasakan detak jantung lemah Sehun. Tapi ia tak bernafas!_

_Luhan Pov end_

_Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan ketika mendengar isak tangis Luhan. _

"_Yang Mulia. Ada apa?"_

_Luhan memandang Xiumin dalam diam. Matanya berkaca – kaca. Xiumin langsung memegang tubuh Sehun._

" _Biar hamba coba memeriksanya, Yang Mulia,"_

_Luhan mengangguk. Xiumin memejamkan mata. Tangannya mengeluarkan sinar kebiruan. Ia mengarahkan tangan nya ke tubuh kaku Sehun. Namun .._

_BRUAGGHH_

_Tubuh Xiumin terpental. Xiumin meringis merasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Luhan pun kaget._

" _Xiu, apa yang terjadi? "_

" _Akhh..YY- Yang Mulia. Baginda Raja terkena racun dan racunh itu dd-didiami kekuatan Iblis yang sangat kuat. Hamba tidak sanggup melawan. Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia"_

" _Tidak.. TIDAK! TIDAK! SEHUNN"_

At Luhan Home (mian klo salah. Inggrisku buruk #nyengir)

" SEHUUNN.. Hah .. hah .. hah .."

Luhan terbangun. Nafasnya terengah. ' _Mimpi itu lagi_ ' batin Luhan.

BRAAKK

" Luhan, _gwenchana_ ? "

Wajah panik Xiumin menyembul dari balik pintu kamar. Terlihat Luhan masih mengatur nafasnya.

" hah .. hahh .. Ne, Xiumin .."

Xiumin mengangguk paham. " Kau bermimpi lagi ? " Xiumin membelai surai keemasan Luhan yang panjang. Bagian favorite Sehun dari diri seorang Luhan.

" Akuu.. baik – baik saja."

" Luhan, sepertinya waktu kita tidak banyak. Aku sudah menemukan keturunan tabib Zhang. Ia tinggal di Pegunungan Tibet. Besok kita ke sana."

Luhan memandang Xiu. Yah, mereka menyamar menjadi manusia. Xiumin, sahabatnya membuat ramuan yang bisa mempertahankan tubuh manusia mereka.

" Aku tahu kau bisa dipercaya, Xiu. Terima kasih"

Sebenarnya, Xiumin tak pernah setuju melakukan ini. Ia sangat tahu, iblis yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Sehun bukanlah Iblis sembarangan. Iblis bangsa Yith dari Klan Elder adalah iblis terkuat yang haus akan darah dan mengikat jiwa tubuh yang ditinggalinya. Xiumin tahu, jiwa Sehun saat ini terikat oleh iblis itu.

Beruntung tubuh Sehun tidak habis dihisap. Karena Xiumin dan Luhan selalu memberi asupan darah untuk Sehun. Jika tidak, mungkin saat ini Sehun hanya tinggal kerangka saja!

" Tidurlah. Besok aku akan membangunkanmu pagi – pagi sekali. Jalja"

" Hmh, ne. Jalja, Xiu"

Xiumin keluar dari kamar Luhan. Dikamarnya, Xiumin mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi cairan merah pekat. Ramuan untuk mengembalikan wujud asli mereka. Yah, karena Luhan dan ia harus mengalahkan iblis itu.

" Jong Dae, bantu aku dan Luhan, hiks .."

'Odult Maniac'

Gelap. Suram. Dan. Mengerikan. Sesosok namja bertubuh ramping berjalan dengan seringai dibibirnya. Ia menghadap sosok lain yang tengah duduk diatas singgasana. Yah, istana Yith..

" Apa yang kau bawa, Tao "

Suara bass terkesan angkuh menyapa pendengaran sosok namja yang dipanggil Tao.

" Hamba menemukan mereka, Yang Mulia. Mereka menjadi manusia. Tapi hamba tidak melihat Sehun."

Sosok besar itu tersenyum. Ah, tidak! Sosok itu menyeringai..

" Lalu? "

"Mereka sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu. Sebuah nama 'Zhang'."

Seringai itu semakin lebih lebar. Mereka mau bermain – main rupanya.

"Awasi mereka. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Bila perlu habisi mereka"

"Ne, Yang Mulia "

Sejujurnya, Yifan masih tak percaya mereka akan selamat. Tak salah ia mengirimkan pesuruhnya untuk mengikuti mereka. Tentu dirinya tidak bodoh mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka cukup cerdas.

" Yifan, kau yakin Sehun masih hidup,"

Sosok itu – Yifan – menoleh. Kesan angkuh selalu mengikuti apapun yang dilakukannya.

" Ya, Paman Siwon. Aku tahu, mereka selama ini bersembunyi dariku. Aku tak menyangka, Luhan bisa mengatasi Elder,"

Elder adalah iblis terjahat bangsa Yith. Seperti peliharaan sang raja. Ambisinya mengalahkan raja Polyp beserta seluruh keturunannya.

" Jangan remehkan bangsa Polyp, Yifan."

Siwon, penasehat istana. Sangat tahu ambisi dari rajanya itu. Dirinya sempat heran saat tahu, Yifan sama sekali tak membunuh Sehun, raja Polyp. Karena meskipun Sehun telah menjadi raja, kekuatan miliknya belum sempurna seutuhnya.

" Mereka tak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa, paman. Luhan takkan bisa menghadapi Elder. Kita lihat sampai kapan ia sanggup menahan Elder untuk mempertahankan Sehun,"

Siwon menggeleng kepala. Tidak heran rajanya seperti itu.

" Waspadalah. Jika sehun benar – benar bangkit, itu membahayakan kita. Ia berbeda dari raja – raja Whirlnds terdahulu. Bahkan ia bisa mencabut segel darimu, Yifan"

Yahh,, setelah peperangan itu, Yifan mengurung seluruh bangsa Polyp yang tersisa di bawah tanah.

" Akan kuingat, Paman"

'Odult Maniac'

Pagi tenang dikediaman Luhan.

" Ya! Xi Luhan! Banguuunnn…."

Luhan bergeming. Ia bergerak – gerak pelan, mengusap matanya lucu, lalu memandang gusar Xiumin.

" Ya! Aku sudah bangun, Xiu.." Luhan mempoutkan bibir.

" Aigoo, cepatlah bersiap. Nanti kita terlambat."

" Ne ne ne"

Xiumin hanya tersenyum. Setidaknya, Luhan tak terlalu memikirkan masalahnya saat ini.

1 jam kemudian.

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam mode wujud asli. Sayap Luhan terbentang indah. Dengan tiupan semilir udara pagi. Luhan sedikit bermain – main dengan udara. Pusara – pusara kecil ia ciptakan dari telapak tangannya.

Wushh Sriinngggg #-_-"

Angin lembut mengelus permukaan pipi gembung Xiumin.

" Ya! Xi Luhan. Jangan menggodaku."

Luhan terkikik melihat reaksi Xiu. Membuat ia semakin gencar menjahili sahabatnya itu dan membuat rambut Xiumin berantakan.

" Hihi.. Mianhe, aku hanya merilekskan tanganku, Xiu – ah. Kau tahu ? Tanganku sedikit kaku,"

Tidak sampai disitu. Kembali Luhan memejamkan sepasang mata rusa miliknya. Bibirnya bergumam pelan hingga perlahan tubuhnya menghilang. Xiumin tak memperhatikan Luhan. Pikirannya sibuk mengingat hal yang masih perlu ia siapkan.

Syuutt

Bayangan Luhan perlahan menampakkan diri dan muncul dibelakang Xiumin.

" Boo.."

" Huuaaaaaaaaa…" Xiumin berteriak histeris. Suara nyaring Xiumin sukses membuat telinga Luhan berdenging.

" Omo, Xiu – ah. Teriakanmu dahsyat!" Luhan memberi pandangan mata rusa berbinar kagum. Hahaha.. kyeoo..

Ck ck .. Xiumin tak habis pikir dengan tindakan Luhan. Karena tak biasanya Luhan seceria ini.

" Hentikan. Atau aku membatalkan ini ?" ancam Xiumin. Cukup jengah dengan sikap Luhan meskipun tak ia pungkiri rasa hangat menyelimutinya.

" Aniii.. Kajja kita berangkat," Luhan meraih lengan Xiumin untuk pergi.

Kaki kecil itu berlari sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan kanan Xiu. Namun, merasa lupa sesuatu, Luhan berbalik memandang Xiumin.

" Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu,"

Xiumin melakukan rolling eyes. Bisa – bisanya Luhan seperti ini. Aneh sekali..

" Kita harus membawa peti Sehun, bodoh."

Luhan tersentak. " Kenapa tidak mengingatkanku, Xiu ~"

Ingin sekali Xiumin menjitak kepala Luhan. Oh, ingatkan aku bahwa Luhan adalah Ratu-ku.

CTIK TING # -_-"

Sebuah peti ada dihadapan mereka. Pandangan Luhan sejenak berubah sendu.

" Sebentar lagi, sayang. Kita akan bersama. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin terbang bersamamu. Chuu~"

Lagi, Xiumin bergetar melihat Luhan. Hatinya sakit melihat ini. Bagaimana ketika bibir Luhan melumat tiap inchi bibir dingin milik Sehun. Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Tapi ia harus kuat bersama Luhan.

' Jong Dae – ya. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi' batin Xiumin.

Luhan melepas tautan bibirnya. Dan mengecup dahi Sehun pelan. Luhan duduk dipinggiran peti diikuti oleh Xiumin. Luhan menggerakkan tangannya memutar bersama Xiumin.

" Kita berangkat.."

Syushh # -_-"

Sekejap mereka hilang tak berbekas bersama peti Sehun. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari bayangan hitam yang terus memperhatikan mereka disusut ruangan mansion.

Bayangan hitam samar itu muncul perlahan dengan seringai kejam dibibirnya.

" Aku harus mengikuti mereka"

'Odult Maniac'

Oke ini udah apdet.

Makasih yang udah baca dan review XD


End file.
